


Split Personality

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Introspection, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is like Jekyll and Hyde, and Ryo wishes he’d stop with all the groping. Doesn't he?





	Split Personality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Pre-relationship. Sometimes Ryo thinks Dee is like two people, the normal work partner, and his lecherous twin,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere before Vol. 7.

Sometimes, Ryo thinks Dee is like two people, a sort of Jekyll and Hyde, the normal work partner, and his lecherous twin, sharing the same body.

Dee is a good cop, at least when it comes to anything other than paperwork. He knows the job inside out even if he sometimes plays fast and loose with the rules, and Ryo has complete trust that his partner will always have his back. The trouble is that Dee wants all the other parts of him too, and he makes that clear with his behaviour.

Ryo doesn’t mind the kissing as much as he probably should; Dee really is just so good at kissing that Ryo couldn’t pull away if he tried. If Dee would only be content with that, there wouldn’t be a problem, or not much of one, but he constantly tries to push things further, touching, stroking, fondling, teasing, groping… He’s like an octopus, his hands wandering wherever the mood takes him, and going places that really should be out of bounds.

Deep down, Ryo knows why that bothers him so much. It’s because he has a feeling that if he lets Dee’s hands wander like that, touch him intimately the way he clearly wants to… Well, Ryo is afraid that he just might discover he likes it, and all the hard work he’s put into repressing his attraction towards men will go down the drain.

He wishes Dee would just leave well enough alone, be a regular partner and friend without the kissing and groping, or maybe with the kissing but not the groping.

Or maybe he just wishes he could stop being afraid and give himself to Dee they way his partner wants.

The End


End file.
